Us
by blackknight291
Summary: Just when Naru is moving forward, the past haunts him and pulls him back to a stand still.  Okay title and plot sucks, but is suggest that you read. this is a shounen ai SasuNaru.


Naruto: Us

Genre: Yaoi

-:- -:-

1

Naruto approached the door that lead to the Hokage's office. He had just returned from a mission and on his way to report to the Hokage.

He coincidentally saw a person walking heading the same direction as he is. He noticed that the back of the person is familiar until he recognized the man to be Neji.

Five years, Naruto improved quickly, he received the title at the age of 16 making him the second generation of Itachi, though none spoke about it. There have been many changes within Konoha. Sasuke remained unfound even after the incident that almost destroyed Konoha, Kakashi became the current Hokage, Sakura chose to stay and become a medic non instructor, Neji is training to replace Hinata's father which is going smoothly – everyone practically moved on.

But as this scene pass Naruto, he couldn't help wish that Sasuke is present to see the change that Konoha has.

Naruto and Neji face Kakashi, they greets their superior with a bow.

Kakashi wouldn't waste any time though. He halts Naruto from speaking. He states to the two nins before him that he wants them to work together in an A-class mission.

'A priority rank mission?' Naruto looked surprised hearing what Kakashi has to say. He glanced at Neji who he caught looking at him just as he did.

'There are others so why do you want me to pair up with Naruto?' Neji asked facing Kakashi. 'He just returned and –'

'I know that you are busy yourself training to descend as the next Hyuuga head…' Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair. 'And Naruto just returned from his mission, but I do not see anyone fit at the moment. We need to get high classified information from a man. We need to get it before he delivers it to someone who would use it.'

Naruto and Neji exchanged look. They couldn't say no to Kakashi and so agreed to take the mission. They took the scroll away, left the room. They went to meet at a restaurant where they decide what to do. They were decisive enough after they read the contents of the scroll what to do.

Outside brothel Heav'n.

Naruto's expression turned bitter as he looked at the brothel. He didn't expect to see an extravagant brother. 'I didn't think that I'd have a chance to come here on my own.'

Neji turned his head to Naruto standing at his side, stares at his blond companion. 'Most of the guys already have, Kiba is boasting how he met a woman and invited him to come into a brothel.'

Naruto eyed Neji in disbelief that the talk about brothel is a normal thing.

'Well so-rr-y.' Naruto grunts as he walked off inside a brothel opposite to where he and Neji would be infiltrating.

Neji and Naruto made the necessary preparation and infiltrate the target brothel, Heav'n.

Naruto disguised himself as a female using his jutsu. He wore a kimono that suits him perfectly. No one could tell that he is in disguise or that it is a jutsu.

Neji introduced Naruto as Madoka and his client's daughter who is unable to pay. The story they made is cliché, but it wasn't uncommon around the area.

Naruto sighs as he sat on the rattan floor of the waiting room where the other females were waiting to be called. He lost track of how many men tried to bed him or rather his disguise, of course he used his jutsu to make the men who called for him to dream which is pretty disgusting for him since he ended up watching the men jack themselves off.

'Madoka-chan!' the hostess called. 'Another client!'

Naruto stood up slowly.

'Honestly Madoka-chan, you even took some of our clients and still you wear that irritated expression every time you leave to meet your clients.' A female watched Naruto stand up.

'Just what is your secret?' another female asked.

Naruto smiles at the others. He couldn't tell any of them what his secret is, for in fact, he is a MAN; though he had really gotten used to acting a female as he stayed in the brothel waiting for his target. He followed the hostess as he wonders what happened to Neji who haven't been in contact with him.

The hostess slide the door open for Naruto.

'Nice to meet you,' Naruto greets politely lowering his head. 'I will be—' He stopped speaking as he set his eyes on a familiar face. At first he thought that the man looking back at him is an illusion or he hallucinated but he is sure as he senses that the chakra coming from his client is not so different from the man he desperately tried to get back, _Sasuke, _the male who suddenly disappeared.

'Thank you for bringing her.' Sasuke said.

The hostess bows her head and left Naruto and Sasuke closing the door.

Naruto looked troubled by the man. He stood near the door feeling awkward what to do. His longings for Sasuke came to an end as he saw his foe, his rival sitting on the bed that they suppose to share that day as a client and prostitute.

'Come here.' Sasuke gestures to Naruto to come to his side.

Naruto hesitated as he looked at Sasuke feeling that darkness within the man's heart is stirring.

Sasuke sighs seeing that Naruto didn't seem to have any intention of approaching him. He stood up, approached Naruto and pulled the blond causing the blond to fall into his chest. '_Why do you seem scared?_' he whispers to Naruto's ear. '_You don't need to be scared of me._'

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke and glares at the dark hair male. 'What did you come here for? I thought that you are dead!'

'Aren't you pleased to see me?' Sasuke extends his arms as if inviting the blond to come to him. 'You aren't going to ask me to return to Konoha?'

'After you almost destroyed it?'

The smile on Sasuke's face disappears. He wasn't pleased that Naruto had to bring up the past, not that he cared much for Konoha. 'Naruto you should be careful of what you speak. Remember where you are. If I totally lost my patience, I might change my mind and kill your target.'

'WHa?' Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked. 'Target—'

Sasuke shows a smile seeing that Naruto looked worried and petrified look. 'That is correct. I asked Jugo to watch your movements, and well I suppose those reports brought me here.'

'What have you done with him?' Naruto asked pertaining to his target.

'Still alive, do not worry about him, but I have no intention of revealing to you the information that I have.'

Naruto flinched staring at Sasuke. _So he also knows about it, figures._

'Why don't you entertain me for a while?' Sasuke asked. 'Seeing that you are currently working here, you must have entertained a lot of men.'

Naruto couldn't hold his frustration. He undoes his jutsu and attacks Sasuke, though it is hard for him to move wearing a kimono.

Sasuke smoothly evades Naruto's attacks so easily.

'Eh?' Naruto couldn't move when he realized that Sasuke is standing behind him holding his hands.

'_You wouldn't want to stir everyone do you?_' Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear. 'Besides, Jugo is waiting for my instructions. With a single word, he would kill everyone here.'

Naruto knows that he couldn't risk anyone's life. Besides, he worried the risk he has if Sasuke uses the mangekyou sharinggan against him.

'Shouldn't we have fun?'

Naruto closed his eyes just thinking what Sasuke is capable of doing at that moment. He is startled when Sasuke begun touching him in places he wasn't expecting, he tried to struggle but, Sasuke's mouth is close to his ear to remind him of what might happen.

Sasuke had his way on Naruto, touched the blond in places that the blond hadn't even touched while undoing the blonde's kimono. Sasuke looked pleased to see the expression that Naruto has enduring the situation. He started to lick the blond, kissed in different places.

Sasuke blurts as he stopped touching Naruto. 'Serve me…'

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke wondering if the dark hair male is serious.

'What are you doing?' Sasuke asked with a grin facing Naruto. 'You must do your job properly.'

Naruto grimaced. He slowly loosened Sasuke's robe while the words of the hostess' word rerun's on his head, "_If a customer asks to serve him, there is only one meaning to it if you works in a brothel, and that is to suck off."_

'Tell me Naruto…' Sasuke spoke as he tried to start a conversation with Naruto while the blond serves him. 'Are you pleased with your current situation?'

_Of course not! _Naruto could say out loud that he is frustrated in having to suck Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell easily what Naruto is thinking though. He thought that doing things that Naruto see hateful or irritating is something that pleases him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head up to face him stopping the blond suck him. 'Come on now, won't you answer me, your rival?'

Naruto looked at Sasuke, taunts him with a smile. 'As far as I know the Sasuke I know is dead.'

Sasuke got angry, though he didn't raise his hand towards the blond, instead, he forced himself.

Naruto caught by surprise couldn't fight back as Sasuke tried to penetrate him over and over ignoring his plea to stop. He stopped his pleas knowing that Sasuke would not stop; he endures the pain as Sasuke repeatedly thrust inside him.

…

…

Naruto opened his eyes, saw that he is alone. He tried to get up but couldn't as he felt his body ache; even the slightest movement pained him. He grimaced just recalling the things that Sasuke had done to him, but what he couldn't easily forget is the gentle kiss that he received a couple of times.

'You shouldn't move for a while.' Sasuke said as he slide the door close behind him. He brought a change of clothes for Naruto, although it is for female.

'You—' Naruto glares at Sasuke. He realized that he has been cleaned up.

'I guess it is your first time.' Sasuke said as he threw the clothes to Naruto's side. He spoke like his old cold self as if nothing had happened. 'And thinking back, even though I expected it, you are also a virgin in front.'

Naruto scowls at the words that Sasuke's words. 'No hell! … Ugh…'

'Naruto… Do you hate me now? Enough to kill me?'

Naruto stares at Sasuke for a moment, shocked at Sasuke's statement that he didn't know what or how to react. He turned his head away.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in silence. 'Your mission, I'll have Jugo leave the scroll with all the information that you need. Wait for a day that is enough time for you to rest. I will talk to the owner that you are sick so they will let you take a leave. I'll pay for a room for you to rest. Of course Jugo will keep me informed.'

Naruto watched as Sasuke walk towards the door and leave.

-:- -:-

2

Neji and Naruto returned to Konoha delivering the scroll. They reported everything, almost everything any way. Naruto didn't tell the Hokage or to any one else his encounter with Sasuke and what the dark hair male had done to him.

'Naruto!' Sakura greets as she walked in the Hokage office. She carried a bundle of files. 'Good to see you! A month already passed, you are looking good.'

Naruto smiles back. He wonders at the back of his head what Sakura would do if she is the one who met Sasuke.

Sakura noticed the bite marks on Naruto's neck.

Naruto caught Sakura staring. 'What is it?' he asked with a smile. He then recalled the marks on his neck which he failed to hide; it is too late even if he does hide the marks from Sakura. 'Errr… these are….' He didn't know what to tell Sakura that would not make him a pervert.

'It is because of the mission.' Neji said facing Sakura. 'He worked as a female prostitute there and—'

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Neji's "explanation" or will be; alarmed, he immediately covered Neji's mouth from embarrassment. He didn't what to be asked about the details or that Sakura would think of him as a pervert or something.

Sakura stares at Naruto's flushed face avoiding meeting her gaze; Naruto's flushed face which she seems to have missed seeing in ages since the leadership of the new Hokage. She chuckles, 'It is alright. It is a mission after all. But I can't imagine if one of those males accidentally find out that they were tricked, you used your jutsu on them right?'

'Ye… Yeah...' Naruto awkwardly smiles, his hand still on Neji's mouth. He looked down on the floor so that he would not meet Sakura's eyes.

Kakashi let out a short laugh. 'Come now Sakura,' he uttered in a carefree tone. 'You can't be that naïve. Naruto is a male so he is bound to do something like that.'

Sakura glares at Kakashi sitting behind the Hokage desk, 'Don't you dare compare Naruto to you! He is way different from the pervy guys that surrounded him.'

Naruto smiles thinking that Sakura's words were true, that he is surrounded always by adult perverts.

Neji and Naruto watched as Kakashi and Sakura argue. They slipped out of the room knowing that it would take a while for Sakura and Kakashi to argue. They parted way as soon as they exited the building.

Naruto's stomach grumbles as he walks alone the streets of Konoha. He touched his stomach, walk towards the direction where he usually eat ramen when he met Kiba walking with Shino. He showed a smile, greeting the two.

'Where have you been?' Kiba asked with a smile. He grabbed Naruto, locks the blonde's head under his arm.

Naruto tried to struggle free from Kiba's grasp.

Shino glimpsed of Naruto's neck, 'I see that you have been busy.'

'What?' Naruto turned his attention to Shino.

'WHOA!' Kiba stepped back away from Naruto releasing the blond. He points a finger at Naruto. 'So you are one of the "guys" now!' He smirked.

Naruto couldn't say anything back at Kiba and Shino. He thought that maybe he should have moved quickly and went home. 'I need to do something.' He said waving goodbye to Shino and Kiba. He ran away before the two could ask him any question.

Naruto reached the comfort of his home. He lies on his bed which he almost forgot. He stares at the ceiling, thinking what Sasuke is doing and where could Jugo be watching him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Karin were together travelling to the places that Orochimaru used as bases. Sasuke asked Karin's assistance to rid of all the traces of Orochimaru's "works".

Sasuke had taken it upon himself to finish what Orochimaru started especially that the demons sealed once again to its new vessels, some of it new.

Karin dust off the book she picked up lying on a desk. 'I guess Orochimaru-sama worked a lot.' She turned her head side to side looking at the remnants of experiments.

Sasuke slashed with his swords the tubes and the things he could find that would still work, and there were a lot of it.

Karin turned her attention to Sasuke, watched the male thrash the place. _Ah! Whatever he does he looks handsome!_ She looked pleased to be alone with Sasuke despite on a mission to destroy Orochimaru's things.

Konoha festival.

A loud knock came at Naruto's door.

'Ugh…' Naruto is still on his bed. _Geez who the hell would wake me up so early!_ He left his bed annoyed that his sleep is disturbed. He has been busy for a while taking different type of missions in hope of meeting Sasuke again, but to no avail, Sasuke didn't appear.

'Morning Naruto!' Kiba greeted with a wide smile, HInata, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Sakura and Shikamaru with him.

Naruto faced the group with a displeased expression. 'What the hell are you all doing here?' He is still in a mess – he was still in his pajamas, he has a bed hair.

'Geez, Naruto. Why haven't you got changed?' Kiba looked disgruntled to see Naruto in pj's. 'It is Konoha's festival!'

Lee, Chouji and Kiba invites themselves in to Naruto's home.

Naruto glares at the three males who entered his home. He realized that there were still others outside his apartment when Kiba shouted for the others to come in. He faced the people left outside, 'You can enter since Kiba already did.' He sighs. He left them as he went into his bedroom to change into more fitting attire – jeans and a long sleeve black turtle neck.

'So what did you come here for?' Naruto asked, not caring for the reason that he received uninvited visitors.

'We came to drag you along for the festival.' Shikamaru uttered. 'You've been busy lately with your missions that we barely see you around.'

'…' Naruto couldn't say his reason asking for missions, he couldn't say that he found out that Sasuke is alive and hiding somewhere.

'Sakura told us about it.' Chouji said. 'You need to have fun sometimes.'

'Sai is waiting for us at the center.' Sakura informed with a smile. 'We will wait for you to clean yourself up and meet with him.'

'I don't see the point.' Naruto sat down. 'Besides, I am way too tired to go there. I much prefer sleep off everything.'

Sakura sighed. 'I knew this would happen.' She turned her attention to Kiba and Lee. 'You know what to do.'

'Gotcha!' Kiba smirked as he showed thumbs up sign.

Naruto is surprised as Kiba, Chouji and Lee dragged him into the small bathroom he has. He got stripped off and got forced to take a bath.

After a while, Naruto's group met up with Sai's.

Sai stares at the grumpy Naruto. He could tell that Naruto has been forced to come. He showed a smile, 'Naruto what have you been doing? I hear that you've taken a lot of mission and—' He got cut by Ino.

'Don't talk about that for a while and simply enjoy ourselves!' Ino uttered as she tried to shift the conversation away. For now, she didn't want to talk about missions and such – it is their moment to have fun.

Naruto forced himself to forget about Sasuke for a moment. He tried to enjoy the festival with everyone.

-:- -:-

3

Naruto continued his job as an anbu unaware of his soon to be encounter with Sasuke.

Kakashi, sitting on his desk received news from someone that Sasuke has been sighted in one of Orochimaru's bases. He is stunned by the news. He wasn't expecting the news to come.

'Sasuke, this is bad…' Jugo approached Sasuke who he found resting leaning against the wall. 'The Konoha and other countries have found out that you are alive.'

Sasuke sit still, slowly opened his eyes as if he had anticipated his companion's arrival. He didn't look bothered by the news that Jugo brought. 'Was it Naruto?' He listened to Jugo.

Jugo eyed Sasuke, half expectantly about the dark hair's question '… … No…' He answered.

Sasuke stayed silent.

Jugo looked around, couldn't find Karin. He broke the silence. 'Where is she?'

Sasuke looked up to Jugo. 'I don't know where she is.'

Jugo looked at Sasuke; he could tell that Sasuke irritated Karin somehow.

'… … … Jugo, you can stop watching Naruto.' Sasuke uttered. 'In fact you can do whatever you want.'

Jugo looked at Sasuke surprised.

Sasuke stood up. 'Tell Karin that she is free to do whatever it is she wants.' He turned around, walked away.

Jugo stopped Sasuke from leaving. He grabbed Sasuke's arm. 'Just like that? You are leaving us?'

Sasuke eyed Jugo.

Jugo flinched at Sasuke's cold stare.

'You wouldn't want to be caught with this criminal would you?' Sasuke's eyes remained unfazed.

Jugo saw the eyes he always like, the eyes filled with determination, the eyes that could see pass the depths of a person. He grins, 'What are you saying? I followed you because I thought you can give me what I always desire. It is my duty to see it to the end.'

Sasuke smiles.

Day 2

'Are you craszy?' Karin shot at Sasuke. She began to resume her travel with Sasuke and Jugo. She is shocked to hear that Sasuke plans to go to Konoha. 'They already labeled you dead. And even if you appear before them, you would only end up as their prisoner there.'

Sasuke glanced at Karin. 'I know that.'

Karin grimaced, 'Do not tell me you plan to ask for their forgiveness.' She stopped walking, looked at Sasuke's back hoping that he would look back to her.

'That is why I told you to do what you want.' Sasuke spoke bluntly.

Karin couldn't admit so easily that she only wanted to be with Sasuke. _Okay, so you did tell me, but I already followed you!_

'I would be so happy if you would stop following us then.' Jugo uttered.

Karin looked at Sasuke and Jugo's backs. She knows that neither of the males cared for her. _What was I hoping for?_

At Konoha, Naruto just received news from the Hokage directly about finding Sasuke is still alive.

Naruto and Sakura were speechless for a varied reason. Naruto hoped that Sasuke would stay hidden until HE find the dark hair male; Sakura's stirred emotion lit up as she wonders what she will do when she sees Sasuke again. They stood with the Hokage in the office, silent.

_This is not a reunion that I wasn't expecting, _Kakashi deeply thought._ After all these years… _He glanced at Naruto and Sakura still standing quietly. He could tell that his former students were a bit tensed the chance of meeting Sasuke again.

Kakashi couldn't help recall the past he had with his former students – everything mixed with laughs and grief, tears and smile.

'So who are you going to dispatch?' Sakura broke the silence. She glanced at Naruto expecting that Kakashi would send the male blond.

'I sent other anbus to find him.' Kakashi said. 'He is far more dangerous, to think that he evaded us this long.'

'Let me find him.' Naruto spoke as if he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Kakashi eyed Naruto. He wonders if the male blond is re-living the past as he couldn't describe the blond's expression. 'I can't send you Naruto.' He spoke in a solemn voice. He tried to foresee what would happen if he were to send Naruto for the task of finding Sasuke. 'You've been doing a lot of mission and so you aren't in the right condition.'

Naruto looked unhappy to hear Kakashi's reason for not allowing him. He set down the badge that proves him to be an anbu on the table before Kakashi. 'Then it is for my personal reason that I am deciding to take leave.'

Kakashi looked at the badge Naruto left on his desk. He looked at Naruto's back walking out of the office. He can't stop Naruto, not anymore.

Day 4

Naruto and Sai both looked exhausted. They sat down on the rough ground, with enough grass to at least cushion their bottoms. He and Sai left the village in hope of finding Sasuke.

Naruto took out his water can and drank from it thinking how long he has to search to find Sasuke.

Sai eyed Naruto who seemed in deep thought. 'You really want to find Sasuke…'

Naruto stiffens hearing that he wants to find Sasuke. He looked irritated as he answered Sai, 'And you didn't have to follow me around. Just go back already!'

Sai could tell that Naruto saw him as a nuisance, but it is another case for him. He is worried about the blond so he accepted Sakura's plea to follow Naruto. '… .. I can't do that.'

Naruto didn't look pleased to hear Sai's answer. He wanted to talk to Sasuke and as much as possible alone, but with Sai following, it would be hard.

'Let's go back.' Sai stood up. He took his bag and put it on his shoulder. 'Sakura is worried about you.'

Naruto knows how worried Sakura can be, but he needs to be the one to find Sasuke first. He wanted to have the chance to talk. _Is it too much to ask?_

-:- -:-

4

It is dusk when Sai and Naruto returned to Konoha, both males stunned to hear a report from a guard nin standing on the gate that they used that Sasuke was captured and locked somewhere in Konoha.

'When did you say did you capture him?' Naruto asked the guard nin grabbing the nin's uniform.

The guard nin looked surprised how the blond questioned him, as if Naruto is angry, though he wasn't sure to who it is vented to.

'Wait a minute!' Sai tapped Naruto's arm which gripped on the nin, he watched Naruto for any movement or action that the blond might do. He wasn't too sure he is strong enough to stop the blond from wrecking havoc.

'They captured THAT man five days ago.' The nin answers Naruto.

Naruto could tell that there is anger as the man spoke about Sasuke since the nin referred to Sasuke as THAT man.

Sai followed Naruto in a hurry as the blond hasten towards the Hokage's building.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Naruto couldn't believe how things turned out as he makes his way to the one place he might be able to get answers from. He regrets the fact that he left the village. He thought that if he had been patient, he might have prevented or at least talked to Sasuke before they put the dark hair in a cell.

Naruto barged in to the Hokage's office demanding that he receive a chance to speak with Sasuke.

'Aren't you rude?' the female advisor uttered displeased that Naruto suddenly barged in.

'Naruto…' Kakashi called. He reminds Naruto who and where they are.

Naruto flinched. He stopped, looked around the room realizing that the most important people in Konoha were in the room, gathered together. There is only one thing that came into his mind, _The punishment for Sasuke_.

'Leave this instant Naruto.' Kakashi demands.

Naruto stiffens as he saw that Kakashi wasn't pleased to see him or his action. He could also feel the disgruntled look from the others in the room.

Naruto avoids eye contact, lowered his head giving respect to the people in the room. He approached Sai. '_Let's go._' He spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper that only Sai would hear.

Sai looked at Naruto's grim expression knowing that the blond is reluctant to leave.

Naruto and Sai left the office. They went to search for anybody who might tell them exactly what happened.

_No wait, it is impossible that they haven't decided what to do to Sasuke. _Naruto tried to convince himself that maybe things were still on hold on what to do, but figuring that Kakashi wanted them, him, to leave the room means that Kakashi is discussing something related to Sasuke. _But then why would he not say anything to me? I am old enough to understand what is and what is not?_ He continues to ponder as he searches for anyone who could give them information.

'Naruto!' a familiar voice called.

Sai and Naruto turned and saw that it is none other than Sakura.

'I heard that you just returned and—'

'Sasuke! Where is he?' Naruto didn't even let Sakura to finish speaking.

Sakura looked at Naruto who sounded desperate. She turned her head away; her expression sad as her voice got softer in every word she utters. '… …. … He … He is held in the cell and is not allowed to receive any visitor. … …'

Sai looked at Naruto and Sakura. He could tell that the two nins have not forgotten the past.

Naruto didn't know what to do as he heard that Sasuke is not allowed any visitor, _Does that mean even me?_

'So what exactly happened?' Naruto asked Sakura. He thought that knowing how the Konoha was able to capture Sasuke would be beneficial.

Sakura faced Naruto, managed to show a smile and nods. She invites Naruto and Sai to her place to eat lunch while thinking that the two must have not yet eaten.

Later that day at Sakura's place.

Naruto didn't touch his food, insisted that he should hear from Sakura what happen first.

Sakura shook her head, smiles. 'Just eat first Naruto. Please.'

Sai took a bite. 'You should really eat Naruto. You haven't had a decent meal for a while.'

Sakura waited for Sai and Naruto to finish eating.

'Where should I start…? I guess that their arrival should be it… Sasuke appeared at the Konoha gate as if it was the most normal thing to do. He is accompanied by Jugo and Karin. Jugo and Karin were the only ones who fought; Sasuke defended himself against all the attacks.' Sakura paused, took a eep breathe. 'Somehow, the anbus and I were able to defeat them, restrained them away from everyone and wrecking havoc. The past few days, the Hokage and everyone tried all means to question him, but he speak not a single word.'

'Could you have possibly captured a copy or something?' Sai asked.

'There is no doubt that it is Sasuke.' Sakura stated. 'We checked everything, he is the genuine.' She glanced at Naruto expecting a reaction from the blond. 'From the strand of his hair to the bones.'

There is only one thing that ran in Naruto's head, _Why did Sasuke return? For what reason?_

'So have you heard what they decided to do about Sasuke?' Naruto asked Sakura, another of his big concern.

Sakura stayed silent for a while, closed her eyes as if she praying for something. She opened her eyes, met Naruto's gaze. _I hope Naruto accepts what I am about to tell to him. _Her expression shows that it wasn't good.

'Most agree that he will be sentenced to death.' Sakura softly spoke.

_Death… _Naruto stared at Sakura. He watched any change on her face. He expected that she would cry, bawl or sob…. Anything to show that she would wish that Sasuke would need to live, but there was none. 'You… You agree with it?' he asked stuttering as he had difficult time saying it.

At the same time, not far from the east side of Konoha, panting voice head towards the boundary line.

A female child trips and fell face first to the ground following a rough path filled with grass, stones and rocks. She wore a rag kimono that didn't even fit her. She has a slender body, dark tan skin as if she had burned herself under the heat of the sun, blue eyes. She kept running even though she could hear her every nerve in her body screaming of pain.

She didn't know how long has she been running, fleeing from vagabond nins that she has come across.

'AH!' she felt a hand grab her arm.

'Gotcha!' a man voiced laughing as he gripped the female tightly. He looked at the female which he grasped. 'Don't think of running away.'

'Hold her tight!' the second man uttered running after the first man.

'It's alright I got-' The first man holding the female has his head cut off, severed from the body.

The second man panicked as he saw the blood spray out of the neck. He turned his head towards the female, saw that her eyes looked cold as if it could kill. He couldn't help fear for his life. He ran away but failed.

The second man's body lay on the ground with a slash on his back.

She stepped towards the corpses; she looked at the bodies with her cold deep blue eyes. She pants hard than normal because of exhaustion. She felt that she used every bit of strength she has to kill the nins. She bent down, rummages through the corpses and takes whatever she may be able to use.

-:- -:-

5

Naruto couldn't settle down. He hasn't heard anything from Kakashi or Sakura. He has been pretty busy on missions that Kakashi has been pushing on to him. He could tell that Kakashi didn't want him getting involved, _But why?_

Naruto decided to take action; he figured that since the guard on Sasuke is pretty tight, he would go to Jugo or Karin. He figured that the best chance he got is Jugo who is supposed to be watching him before Sasuke and co got caught.

'How are you kid?' Jugo said; his hands chained to the wall, his feet chained together. He eyed Naruto, smiles. 'What have you been up to? Have you visited your lover?'

Naruto's face flushed, not with embarrassment but anger. He tried to hold in his anger though. 'Tell me what have you heard? I am not allowed to meet Sasuke from some reason.'

Jugo's cell is surrounded by seals which are supported by a barrier which prevents him from doing any jutsu which would enable him to escape.

'… …' Jugo eyed Naruto. 'And so you paid me a visit?' He laughed out loud.

'Oi!' Naruto tried to warn Jugo to not make any noise, but he knows a few things about the man; Jugo does whatever piqued his interest.

'You knocked out the guards, put out a barrier, what is there to worry about?'

Naruto could tell that Jugo is trying to measure his patience, his loyalty. 'Just tell me what I want to know.'

'Alright I guess. I'll eventually end up dead anyway… I heard that we are supposed to be executed. Night, though I am not sure when exactly.'

'Executed?'

'Oh yeah, and that chic of your is nuts I tell you.'

'Wha?'

'She thinks that she is protecting you from breaking down or something by hiding you the decision made for Sasuke since she thinks that you and him were family. Hahahaha… If she only knew that he fucked you up!'

Naruto couldn't understand what Jugo could find so amusing, especially in the sitation.

'So are you going to help us out or not?'

Naruto stares at Jugo. _What the hell am I thinking? What do I intend to do?_ He walked away, leaving Jugo.

The day of execution.

Naruto stood silent among the anbus who came as witness for Sasuke, Karin and Jugo's execution.

'I am sorry for not telling you.' Sakura mutters with a sad voice. 'I just heard the decision recently and figured that you would be too opposed to the idea. Sasuke had done so much trouble. And-' She realized that Naruto didn't seem to listen to her and so she stopped speaking.

It is rare for Konoha to execute someone, especially a former resident and before a large audience.

Naruto couldn't help wonder what could have Kakashi thinking by doing so.

The executioner approached the center where Sasuke, Jugo and Karin were waiting.

Sasuke and Jugo looked calm despite the fact that they were going to be killed. Karin looked sad as she thinks her life is about to end.

Karin is busy thinking of the past as she waits for the executioner preparing when she detects a presence coming towards their direction. She couldn't help wonder if a savior had come for them.

A large beast leaped out into the center startling everyone. A beast not so different from a saber tooth tiger; a large body, the size of a house, his black skin looked like a thick leather, brown eyes glare at the people which he viewed as his predator.

Sakura and everyone else hadn't seen such a creature before.

'Hey look a kid,' Jugo mutters to Sasuke as he manages to take a glimpse of the beast's mouth carrying a body.

'The child is still alive.' Karin uttered bewildered.

The Hokage got escorted to safety; Kakashi a bit reluctant to leave.

The anbus and other nins tried to fight off the creature.

Naruto took the chance; he dashed towards Sasuke amidst the confusion. He freed Sasuke and co.

'Should I reward you for releasing us?' Sasuke asked with a smirk as he caressed Naruto's nape.

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the chest so that Sasuke would stop touching him. He glares, 'Just go! Next time, I'll be the one to find you!'

Jugo chuckles as he watched Naruto and Sasuke, 'Hehehe… Ain't that sweet?'

Sasuke smirks. 'Let us go then.' He turned around and about to step when he felt someone grab him. When he looked, he saw the child that the beast brought clung onto him. He didn't look too pleased.

Naruto looked at the child, realized that it is a girl wearing a tattered large kimono. He tried to pull the girl apart from Sasuke but he couldn't, the girl refuse to let go.

'Just take the child then abandon it.' Jugo said. He knows that they won't be able to escape too quickly by talking.

'Just leave her where I can find her.' Naruto said, he hate to admit that his decision is pretty reckless.

'Uzumaki! What do you think you are doing?' an anbu appeared.

Naruto faced the anbu worried. _Now what excuse could I make?_

'If you kill this man I will die.' The child still clinging to Sasuke spoke to the anbu. 'I mean it.'

The anbu looked confused hearing the words of the child, though worried of the child's certain attachment to Sasuke.

Naruto prepares to defend against the anbu but got stopped by Sasuke.

'Jugo will handle him.' Sasuke said to Naruto. 'Don't involve yourself with is anymore.'

A loud thud. The beast suddenly fell on the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke and co turned their attention towards the beast. They got worried now that the attention will now return to them; and certainly the attention was on them.

'What is the meaning of this?' the advisor stepped out their hiding seeing that Naruto stood by Sasuke and co.

Kakashi stepped out of his hiding place himself with the desire to protect Naruto, his former student, but he did not have anything he could say.

'Naruto!' Sakura shouts. 'Capture Sasuke!' her words stung her but couldn't help it. She didn't want to inflict pain to Naruto, but knows that there is no other way, things will end if Sasuke would disappear and then, she and Naruto could move forward.

'Won't… …. …. …..regret... … … …' the child mumbles softly that Sasuke alone would hear. She loosened her grip on Sasuke and slides down.

Sasuke looked surprised when he saw that his clothes has been stained by blood which he did not recall having. He turned to the child covered by blood, almost bathing on it.

'Wha?' Naruto looked surprised himself. He grabbed the child and carried her to Sakura leaving Sasuke's side.

'Well this was futile…' Jugo mumbled.

Sasuke and co were once again sent to their cells.

Hokage sat on his seat, summoned Naruto to the meeting he have with the advisors.

'You released them did you not?' Kakashi asked. He eyed Naruto, he could not see a sign of reflection or whatsoever on the blonde's face.

'Uchiha Sasuke is to be executed and yet you intervened?' the female advisor uttered. 'Did you send out that creature?'

'I don't know that creature but I will admit for my attempt to free Sasuke.' Naruto said. 'I believe that they need to receive another chance.'

'We have talked about it with the Hokage, and we see no point doing such a thing.' the male advisor uttered. 'You should not speak as if you know any better.'

Naruto knows that it is hard to convince the advisors, maybe even everyone that Sasuke and co should be given a second chance, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He recalls the words of the child he carried, hope that the child might stall Sasuke and co's sentence. 'The child said something odd. She said that she will die if Sasuke should be killed.'

'What preposterous are you saying?' the female questioned Naruto's words which couldn't be helped. 'Lying to this point? Even though we aren't aware of the child's identity, we cannot assume that HE is involved with that child.'

Naruto took a deep sigh, 'The same goes that we can assume that "HE" is involved with that child.'

'Very well.' Kakashi sighs. 'I will send someone to observe the child and oversee the situation. Naruto, I expect that you will not make any movements as well. You will be under watch too.'

Naruto looked at Kakashi. _Of course I expected this, my action is of betrayal._ He had no choice but to agree. 'I understand.'

-:- -:-

6

The child hadn't woken up. Naruto is still under the restraining order of staying at Konoha and constantly watched. Sasuke is still under the cell.

Naruto wondered how long that Sasuke should be locked up.

'You did something pretty stupid there so I don't know how long that you'll be under constant watch.' Shikamaru said to Naruto. He accepted Kiba's invitation to drink together, a male bonding of some sort.

'I know.' Naruto muttered. 'But I get pretty boring you know. I haven't met anyone since then.'

'Why did you do something stupid then?' Kiba asked. 'Don't tell me you are hoping that Sasuke would actually return here.'

'Maybe he is.' Sai uttered. He wasn't thinking of the implication that might happen.

'You are allowed to speak with Sasuke now.' Shino said. 'You are on speaking terms so Sasuke might say why he lied about his death and went to hiding.'

'I doubt he's say it.' Naruto said.

'We know.' Shikamaru said.

'So who is that child I wonder.' Chouji said.

'Sakura said that THAT child we keep saying is older than us.' Shikamaru said. 'It was on her medical report.'

**Two years later.**

Naruto leaned against the wall of his apartment as he sat on his bed when he heard a knock. He stood up, answered the person knocking at his door.

'Sakura?' he sounded surprised of his visitor.

'You are called by the Hokage.' Sakura sounded serious.

_Something must have happened. _Naruto asked Sakura to wait for him to get his jacket before he leave his apartment.

'What?' Naruto's jaws almost dropped when he heard that the child that they've been looking after disappeared all of a sudden. 'No trace?' he asked the Hokage.

'None.' Kakashi answered.

Naruto wonders where the female would have disappeared to. 'And Sasuke?' he sounded hesitant as he raised the question.

'Still locked up I'd say.' Kakashi answered.

Two years already passed and to find out that the child who said that she would die if Sasuke dies disappears like air.

The sounds of the clanking metal awoke Sasuke. He looked and saw the child that cling to him during his attempt to escape with Naruto's aid two years ago. 'You…'

'I remember some stuff like you should be not here.' the child spoke in an adult like manner.

'Who are you exactly?' Sasuke asked suspicious of the child.

'I forgot my name.' she said. 'But I know why I came here, to free someone. It must be you.'

He watched as the child remove seals in the remove. He didn't remove his eyes on her as she unchained him. 'Should… Should I give you a name?'

'If you want.' She answered as if receiving a name didn't matter to her.

'Naru…' he called. 'Do you like it?'

'Hn… …' she didn't say anything against the name. 'Suit yourself.' She finished removing his chains. 'You want new clothes? I can get it for you.'

'I'd appreciate it.'

She ran off.

He realized that Naru had a pair of deep blue eyes, hair not too different from Naruto and skin fairer than his or anyone he had met. It is the first time that he saw her clearly, realized something that she looked familiar.

She returned with carrying clothes. She hands it over to him.

'… … ?... …' he saw a familiar color peaking through her clothes on her neckline. That's when it hit him, a guinea pig of Orochimaru. _But how would she end up here? Why here of all places. _He removed his clothes, changed into the ones that she brought. The clothes made him appear normal. He changed his hairstyle, tied his hair, though he wanted to actually cut it.

'Where to now?' she asked.

He looked at her, wondered if she actually plan to go with him. 'You want to come with me?'

'… … Not really, but I've got no place to go anyway.' She answered.

He looked at her. _The same as me, lost. I wonder if she thought that she could fit in here._ He leads the way out.

Sasuke and Naru went to where Jugo and Karin were confined coincidentally meeting Naruto on the way to check on Karin.

'Sasuke?' Naruto looked stunned. Not only did he manage to find Naru but to see Sasuke walking freely out of the cell. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. 'What the hell are you doing here? If someone see you-'

Sasuke forced himself free, embraced Naruto tight.

Naruto feeling Sasuke's warmth couldn't say a word.

'It would be impossible for us to stay now that Naru woke up.' Sasuke informed.

'Naru?' Naruto wondered who Sasuke is referring to.

'I named her.' Sasuke explained. 'Anyway, I can't risk you getting involved anymore. You've done enough.'

'You are leaving?' Naruto asked in a sad tone wrapped in Sasuke's arms. He pushed himself away from Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell what Naruto is thinking. He didn't want Naruto to receive the same treatment he have. 'I can't return this time. I wasn't thinking as I planned to return here.'

Naru stares at Sasuke and Naruto. She understood that she must leave and allow the two **talk** privately and so she slipped away towards where Karin is locked.

'An answer that I wasn't expecting.' Naruto grimaced. 'During this two years, I observed you as I was being watched. Although there wasn't much, you showed the answer I am looking for, the reason for what you did for that night when we met; the reason for your return here.' He paused. 'The reason that you embraced me, your feelings are—'

Sasuke stopped Naruto from speaking. He looked at Naruto, scared and worried. 'Yes that is true and I know that your feelings aren't the same. I accepted that so you do not need to say anything to me further.'

'You should know that I would track you down as soon as you leave here. And I might add for my personal reasons.'

Sasuke looked at Naruto bewildered.

Naruto clung onto Sasuke's shoulder refusing to let go as his grip tightened. He lowered his head to hide his face. 'I will come with you. I don't want to lose you. You are much more important to me than the chance to be a Hokage.'

Sasuke, well aware of Naruto's dream to be a Hokage despairs as he heard the blonde's words. 'You can't throw it away. Not for me.'

Naruto raised his head. He shows a smile to Sasuke, 'Yes I can and I will.'

Hard as the Konoha searched, Naruto disappeared with Sasuke and co as if the wind had carried them away.

-:- -:-

7

**Four years later.**

'Ngn… Sasuke…' Naruto uttered lying on his back as Sasuke enters inside him. He tried to endure the pain.

'Naruto…' Sasuke softly called. He kissed the blonde's forehead. 'Sorry.' He started to move his hips thrusting inside the blond over and over.

Naruto endured the pain mixed with pleasure. 'Uhn… ha… un…'

Sasuke stops moving and changes their position.

Outside the room.

'Damn those guys!' Jugo cursed. 'Can't believe them fucking as if no care in the world while we stand guard.' He turned his attention to Naru sitting quietly beside him joining him to stand guard.

Sasuke and co rented an apartment which they can vacate quickly in case of emergency. They've become accustomed to running avoiding anything that could lead to their arrest since they were fugitives.

'Aren't you worried?' Jugo asked though he wouldn't usually ask such a thing.

'I am not.' Naru answered as she writes something on a piece of paper.

'Don't tell me you are the one giving those guys the information.'

'Don't be stupid. I won't do such a thing.'

'Where the hell you suppose Karin went to now?'

'Didn't you hear? She went to find herself a man again.'

'Maybe I should find myself one.' He looked at her busy writing. 'Just what the hell are you busy with?'

'Just something.' She answered though she wasn't actually particular what she is writing.

End…

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

a/n: I know… pretty lousy ending. And you could tell that the ending here seems to be forced, no wait, unfinished, uhmmm no wait… errr… … well I'll let your reviews decide...

Thanks for reading despite everything! Oh and before I forget anything… I don't own Naruto.


End file.
